Sickness
by Kaimi
Summary: Why here? Why now? Why ever? We never asked for this. So why? Kagome has got a rare illness. Sesshomaru has joined the group. And what is going on here? And Why is Sailor moon here?
1. Why fight it?

Chapter 1: Why fight it?  
  
Ok all this is a new story that I thought up.  
  
Sess: Human you will make Kagome mine.  
  
Kaimi: Why?  
  
Sess: Because I said so.  
  
Kaimi: (rolls eyes) You forget I control. This is after all my story. I don't own any of the charters but my own. But I control them.  
  
Sess: (glares at Kaimi)  
  
~~~~  
  
Why? The question everyone asks all the time. Why me? Why this? Why anything? Why me?  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome was happily skipping down the path to the village. Thanks to that alternative school she graduated early. Sure its been three years since she started looking for the jewel, but now she had six month of no school. But it wasn't easy. One textbook with activities, chapter reviews, and unit reviews a day was hard. But she did it. And it only took thirty days. She had a reason to skip. She was so happy that she graduated high school, she didn't sense the demon that was behind her.  
  
"Hello miko." It said as it wrapped one hand around her waist and the other one covered her mouth. And that was the last thing she knew.  
  
~*Hours latter*~  
  
"Kagome. Child are ye awake?"  
  
She groaned as her eyes slowly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"Keade she needs some water."  
  
"Here it is Inu Yasha. Help her drink it slowly."  
  
"Come on Kagome." Inu Yasha said as he sat her up and helped her. When she was asleep again Inu Yasha went into the other room with Keade.  
  
"How is she?" Sango asked. She saw that Inu Yashas ears were laid flat.  
  
"She's still alive, but...she doesn't seem to know what happened to her."  
  
"It would be for the best is she never knows." Miroku said.  
  
Poor child. I just hope this doesn't scar her soul. Keade thought as she looked back at Kaogme who had a bandage on her head and her left arm.  
  
~*One Month Later*~  
  
"Inu Yasha I'm fine. All I'm going to do is take a bath. I'll be fine."  
  
"But Kagome you just sneezed! And you say you're fine?!"  
  
"I sneezed because Kirara swished her tails under my nose. Now sit down and stay here till I get back from my bath." Kagome said as she walked to the lake.  
  
"Inu Yasha leave Kagome alone. Honestly I don't see why you became overprotect of her this last month." Shippo said. They others exchanged looks.  
  
"Shippo could you go get some firewood for the ramen?" Sango said. When Shippo was gone she said. "It has been a month and nothing has happened to her. Ease up a bit!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she sank into the lake. She dunked under and quickly came up. After she was washed she dove under and swam a bit. She came up and saw a pair of little feet. When she looked up she saw Rin. "Hi Rin."  
  
"Kagome-sama! Rin was wanting to see you. Rin wanted to know if you would teach Rin the names of Rins favorite flowers!"  
  
"I can try Rin." Kagome said with a smile. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "But don't you travel with Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama said he had to..." Rins face scrunched up in thought. "See if 'My baka of a brother is near here.'"  
  
"Ah...So much for a peaceful day." Kagome said as she got out and put a towel on over her swim suite. She looked to the sky. "Is it too much to ask for a day with out fighting?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama didn't come for a fight. Sesshomaru-sama said that he wanted to destroy the baboon guy quickly. So he said that Rin, Jaken, and him were going to team up with you!"  
  
"Oh my."Kagome breathed then quickly got dressed. "Then we better get back to camp before Inu-" A bang was heard. "Guess it's to late to stop it before it starts. Come on Rin lets see if we can at least stop Inu Yasha."  
  
When they got there all they saw was a blur of red and white. "Inu Yasha stop right now!"  
  
Both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru landed on tree branches on the opposite side of each other. "I won't let him hurt any one!" Inu Yasha said as he flew at Sesshomaru who in a puff of green smoke disappeared. Inu Yasha whirled to meet him when a strong gust of wind through his hair in front of him. "Sesshomaru!" He said facing the tree he had just vacated. "Kagome-sama!" Was heard and when he looked at her, Sesshomaru forgotten, he saw her laying on the ground with a little girl standing next to her. He was at her side in an instant. He quickly checked her breathing and heart rate. She was asleep. He faced the girl. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Kagome-sama fell when we smelled Sesshomaru-samas flower gas. Is Kagome- sama ok?"  
  
Inu Yashas eyes were shaded by his bangs when he growled. "How much did you use Sesshomaru."  
  
"Just enough to be smelt. And as you know its not dangerous to any thing." Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.  
  
Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and started to walk away. "If you want to finish the fight it'll have to wait."  
  
"I didn't come here to fight." Sesshomaru said as he followed his brother with Rin pulling his hand.  
  
"Feh. Sango get Kagomes bag out." Inu Yasha said as he walked into camp. When Sango quickly set up the bag Inu Yasha put her into it.  
  
"What did you do to her Inu Yasha?!" Shippo demanded as he quickly clamped down on Inu Yasha's ear.  
  
"I didn't do any thing brat." Inu Yasha said as he sat down next to Kagomes sleeping bag. "But I will kill you-"  
  
"sit." "Ahhhh...'thud' Owwww." "Mama." Was all heard at once. Shippo jumped down onto Kagomes sleeping bag. And Kagome in response to that curled him into her body. Inu Yasha came up fuming.  
  
"You little brat!" He started to reach for him when Kagome rolled over and clutched Shippo tighter to her. "sit." "Owwww...damnit!" was muffled by the ground.  
  
Miroku was scribbling in a scroll. "When human females adopt they can detect their pups distress even unconscious. They will protect them in the best manner. Example: Kagome 'sits' Inu Yasha to protect her pup."  
  
"What are you doing Miroku?" Inu Yasha said as he jumped over to Mirokus side and read what he had written. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"For future reference." Miroku said as he dipped his brush. "They have youkai instincts when they adopt a pup. And with a miko it is amplified. The miko will sense and deal with the problem. Example: Inu Yasha said brat he could have meant...Rin was it?...Rin the human child. A women would not have know that. She would only be able to see and hear."  
  
"Really. Why would you write that?"  
  
"So the future monks and mikos can be aware of the interaction. And they know what not to do." He stated like it was obvious. "A miko will use all of her senses. She will detect any thing that flows in the direction of her pup." Miroku blew it dry and put it up. "Now what happened to Kagome-sama?"  
  
"He" Inu Yasha pointed at Sesshomaru "used his poison claw attack and when the wind blew it her was she fainted."  
  
"Isn't that natural?"  
  
"It wasn't enough for it." Inu Yasha whimpered as his ears flattened against his skull. "After what happened I should have been there. I should have gotten her out of the way." He looked at Kagome and put his hand on her hair. "Kagome wake up. Come on wake up."  
  
"I don't think that'll work. She's to deep in sleep. She can only respond to instinct." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha whimpered. Then he looked at Sesshomaru his eyes held a tent of red as he growled. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Rin go find Jaken." When Rin left Sesshomaru looked at his brother, "To defeat Naraku. And to do that I have come to ask the miko if I could join her group."  
  
"Then you'll have to wait."  
  
~*Sunset*~  
  
"Owwwwww...Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Was the first thing Kagome said when she awoke.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked from the branch right above her.  
  
"As fine as one who got ran over can be. And I'm tired. What happened?"  
  
"You inhaled some of my poison. Though why you fainted I know not."  
  
"Sesshomaru...Oh that's right. Inu Yasha did you attack first ask questions latter again?"  
  
"Ya." He replied wearily.  
  
"Sit!" He landed a foot away from her. "How many times have I told you ask questions first then att-(cough cough) attack?"  
  
Inu Yasha came out of the dirt and was next to her his hand on her forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You coughed."  
  
"So..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Inu Yasha back up. Now. Good. Sit! Now stop it. For the last month you've acted like I was a child. I can't even sigh with out you next to me in a second. And for the last time. I. am. fine."  
  
"Miko. I wish to join your group to fight Naraku."  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru...Where is Rin?"  
  
"With Jaken."  
  
"Ah. Well we could use the extra help-"  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"And" she continued like Inu Yasha had said nothing. "with your strength we could collect the shard before Naraku. So welcome to the group."  
  
"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Inu Yasha asked. But quickly backed away when she sent the 'You're asking for a lot of sits' look.  
  
"Now lets rest for the night then we can start out in the morning." With that said she cuddled back into her bag with Shippo.  
  
When she was asleep Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. "So she controls you? Your mate needs lessons on who is in charge."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed. "She's not my mate. She's my best friend. And if you ever got sat when she is really, and I mean really mad, you would to. Her miko powers assist with the spell." Inu Yasha winced at the thought. "Any way bring your group here at dawn that's when we get up." With that said Inu Yasha jumped into his tree for the night.  
  
~*Morning*~  
  
Kagome was cheery. Inu Yasha did what ever he could to preserve it until Shippo chomped his ear, in front of his brother no less. "You little-" was all he got out.  
  
"Inu." Came a too sweet voice from Kagome. He set the kit down and slowly turned to her. "Sit. Leave my pup alone,"  
  
Rin was delighted by the "trick" Inu Yasha did. "Kagome-neechan? How did you do that?"  
  
Kagome pulled out a rosary necklace and showed it to her. "This and a choice word from me."  
  
Before anyone could do anything Rin had it and it went around Jakens neck. "You stupid human take it off right-"  
  
"Jump?" BAM muttered curses. "Rin did it!"  
  
Inu Yasha burst out laughing.  
  
"Stupid hanyou. At least I don't get sat like a common mutt."  
  
"No you jumped like a toad or mutt as you put it." Inu Yasha said as he started walking. "Now lets go."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome shrugged. "No way of stopping him at all. So lets go." Kaogme said cheerily. After two hours of walking Kagome stopped. "Shard." Everyone went into position.  
  
"Ah. The little miko still lives?" The shard carrier said as he landed ten feet in front of them. He looked human but he had ice green hair, ice blue eyes, and ice pink eye liner. His outfit was like Hetains. "Well it doesn't matter. You shall die very soon." He started chanting a spell.  
  
Rin ran behind Kagome who put up her shield. A ball of black energy formed in the demons hands and was thrown at Kagome. In one swift move Kagome pushed Rin back at Sango while Sesshomaru got into her barrier to save them. When the energy ball hit a orange light flashed and disappeared.  
  
"Kagome!?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
They were gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaimi: Hi all. Hope you like chappy one.  
  
Sess: Where is she human?  
  
Kaimi: Don't you mean 'Where did we go?'?  
  
Sess: Human.  
  
Kaimi: I. Am. Not. Human. *flame surrounds body*  
  
Sess: *Backs away and gulps. Coughs* Any way R&R. Maybe it will calm her down if she gets A LOT. 


	2. Why are we here?

Chappy 2: Why are we here?  
  
Kaimi: Hi all welcome back.  
  
Sess: They came for me you know.  
  
Kaimi: They did not. They came for my story. You're just a bonus.  
  
Sess: You keep saying that.  
  
Kaimi: Any way thanks for all the great reviews. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Why here? Why now? Why ever? We never asked for this. So why?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru crashed into her. They landed on the pavement with her on the bottom. "Ouch. Stupid cement." Wait cement? But where is the grass? "Um...Sesshomaru could you get off me?" Sesshomaru got off and helped her up. She looked around and gasped. "Tokyo. How did we get here?"  
  
"Tokyo?"  
  
"Ya. But how did I get home?"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Oh ya. I come from 500 years in the future. But how we got here...The energy ball!"  
  
He grabbed her wrist. "Then we should-"  
  
"Stop right there nega-scum. Release her this instant. In the name of the moon,"  
  
"Mercury,"  
  
"Mars,"  
  
"Jupiter,"  
  
"And Venus,"  
  
"We shall punish you." Was said right before a sutra was put on Sesshomaru's forehead and Kagome was pulled away from him.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome cried as Jupiter took her away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"We're here to save you."  
  
"From what?!" Kagome's struggles increased.  
  
"The negaverse monster."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic."  
  
"No!" She watched the Tiara speed towards Sesshomaru. Her miko powers flared at this. Jupiter was thrown away from her while her energy hit the tiara. The tiara fell to the ground as Kagome ran to Sesshomaru. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What are you doing? How can you protect that?"  
  
"He is my ally. He is not from the negaverse."  
  
"How do you know? He's just going to steal your energy."  
  
"Ha. He has no reason to." She ripped off the sutra and through it to the ground. "And what gives you *cough cough* the right *cough cough* to...Sess..." She started to fall to the ground when Sesshomaru caught her.  
  
He turned a cold glare upon the five girls standing there with a shocked expression on their faces. " Where is your healer."  
  
The one with yellow hair and balls on her head pointed west. "The hospital is-" was all she got out before they were gone. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know sailor moon." Mars said.  
  
"The question is what came out of her." Jupiter said.  
  
Mercury pulled her little comp out. "It was powerful. It even left residue. But the only energy that it matches is Mars shrine powers."  
  
"So she's from a shrine?" Venus asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. We should ask Luna and Artemis about this."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Mr. Tashio? Hi I'm Dr. Jack Moriarty. Your wife does have an illness but it is so rare there's no cure."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Emonitus. It is linked to emotions. If she gets to angry she'll have a coughing fit and likely pass out like she did this time. You need to make sure that she only has happy emotions. The others are mostly deadly if to intense and they drain her energy. The cause is yet known. We'll need her to stay the night here so we can monitor her."  
  
"Where is she."  
  
"Sleeping in her room. Would you like to see her." nod. "This way." Dr. Moriarty led Sesshomaru to her room.  
  
"I will stay with her." Was all he said before he sat next to her bed.  
  
The doctor quietly shut the door. "Dr. Moriarty? Is Mr. Tashio to say the night with his wife?"  
  
"Yes. Check up on her in the morning."  
  
Sesshomaru spent the night by her bed awake watching and guarding her incase those crazy girls found them. In the morning when the nurse came in she checked on Kagome and set their breakfast down. When she left Kagome slowly opened her eyes then turned her head to him and smiled. "Morning."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. What happened?"  
  
"You fainted. Food?"  
  
"Mm. Sound good. What is it?" She asked sitting up and he placed the tray in her lap. "Oh yum. Hospital food." She said sarcastically.  
  
When they were done eating or at least what they could eat a nock sounded then the door opened. "And how are you feeling today Mrs. Tashio?"  
  
While the doctor was checking her pulse she raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "Good."  
  
"Good, good. Well you can leave soon Mrs. Tashio. Mr. Tashio could you sign the release form? Its right here." When Sesshomaru signed the doctor smiled. "Well you can go home now Mrs. Tashio. I just suggest you take it easy for a while." Then he left.  
  
"Mrs. Tashio?" Kagome asked as she sat up.  
  
"They said spouse or family only. And there was no way they would believe I was your brother."  
  
"Ah. Where's my bag?" He pointed to it. "Damn it fried all but one out fit. Where's the clothes I came her in?" He pointed at the trashcan. "Well that sucks." She said as she pulled the miko out fit out. She quickly stepped into it. "Well let's get out of here. This place is creepy."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and they left. They walked a few miles before Sesshomaru finally asked "Where are we going?"  
  
"To find a hotel. No telling how long we'll be here." Two hours latter they found one. Kagome pulled her purse out of her bag and paid. When they were in the room Kagome sat down. "Thank Kami-sama that Inu was in a hurry last week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he didn't grab me after I came from the bank we wouldn't have any money."  
  
They were silent for a while. "Where are we?"  
  
"Tokyo. But not my Tokyo. Sailor moon and the sailor scouts are here."  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
"An anime character from my home. A friend told me about it and I watch the seasons. But I never thought this could happen."  
  
"Then we must find them."  
  
"But what would they...Luna and Artemis! Of course they always know what will help the sailor scouts." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "We should start with the mall besides we need clothes. Then we should try the arcade...In fact," She dug around the draw underneath he telephone, "I remember her last name. Tsukino. Found it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her address. 1920 Tojo street. Lets see." she looked at the clock that read 12:00. "If we go to the mall now well have four hours to shop at most."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Its a school day. School get out at three-thirty then well catch them at the arcade. Serena goes their after school or at least walks by it."  
  
"And if she walks by?"  
  
"Plane delta a:154."  
  
"Delta a:154?"  
  
"My friend made it up ok its her name for it. Any way," She picked up her purse and linked to his arm, "we have shopping to do."  
  
~~~~ Three and a half hours latter  
  
"Wow. Now we got a few new out fits to wear." She smiled over at him looking cute in her jean mini skirt that came to five inches before the knee, a light pint t-shirt that said "It's hard to be humble when you look this good", and her new white tennis shoes.  
  
"Yes we do." He was wearing a white tank with "Bad dog" on the back, white cargo pants, and white tennis shoes. When she put her left hand on his arm he noticed the "wedding ring" she had put on it. On his left third finger was a larger one. Hers looked so small on her hand. Her 5'5 was small to his 6'3 but she just smiled. Friend is what she called him. He still couldn't understand it. He tried to kill her on more then one occasion. Yet she still held him arm and smiled at him.  
  
"Shall we go meet her now?" He nodded and they walked to the arcade. On the way there Kagome stopped him to get some ice cream. His was vanilla and hers was strawberry. He tasted his so cautiously she laughed. When he looked from his to hers she offered him a lick. When they arrived at the arcade they had half an hour to use. She went toward a machine that held stuffed animals as she called them. "Look Sess. Isn't it cute?" she asked pointing at one. It was a teddy bear holding a heart shaped pillow in both hands that said "I Love You." He had to admit it did look cute.  
  
He noticed that it cost a hundred yen to play it. Yes he watched as another kid tried to get it. When the kid left he took out some of the money Kagome had given him while she questioned the guy at the service stand. He heard it all.  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
"Hi I'm Mrs. Tashio. I was wondering if you would know if SerenaTsukino would come in after school today."  
  
"She comes in here every day."  
  
"But will she come in here to day?" Got it. He quickly grabbed the bear from the slot and walked over to her.  
  
"She should. Are you looking for her?"  
  
He had reached them then. "My wife met her once and wanted to see her again." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her the bear. "For you my dear."  
  
"Oh Sess." She hugged him tightly in joy.  
  
"Thank you for you time." he then led her back towards the machines and watched as she hugged the teddy bear. She also kept smiling at him. She was happy. That was good. After all he needed her alive. And to keep her alive he needed her happy.  
  
"Hey you. Is Serena here yet?" A girl dressed as a boy asked as she walked in.  
  
"No. She should be here in ten minutes though Haruka. You can wait with her other friends if you want." He nodded his head in their direction.  
  
Kagome clutched his arm and hid behind him. Fear coming off her sent.  
  
"Hey. I've never seen you before. Why are you looking for Serena?"  
  
"That's personal." he replied to her.  
  
"Now why would that be?"  
  
He said nothing. She stared at him. This went on for eight minutes. "I'll met you outside." Kagome said to and started towards the door keeping an eye on the girl.  
  
When she was almost there she ran into someone. "You!" came from five people. Two of them started forward. Kagome backed up only to hit the girl he was having a staring contest with earlier. She whimpered as the girl grabbed her arm from behind to roughly.Her fear sent spiked dangerously high. And when she coughed he didn't wait. In a second he had Kaogme away from the girl but he was a second to late. She was out. He noticed this time her heart stopped for a second. That was not a good sign.  
  
"I need a cold compress for my wife." He said to the young man who was behind the counter.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He sat down on the nearest chair and held her in his lap. When the cold compress arrived he wiped Kagome's face and set it on her forehead.  
  
~~~~ Kaimi: Ok all that's chappy 2.  
  
Sess: What did you do to my Kagome!?  
  
Kaimi: You'll just have to wait and see. If ya wont more I need 15 reviews.  
  
Sess: *grumbles* R&R so this human will tell me what happened to my Kagome. 


	3. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts!

Chappy 3: Sailor Moon and the Scouts.  
  
Ok chappy 3 is here  
  
~~~~  
  
As Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and whipped her brow, a memory came to him.  
  
~^Flashback^~  
  
Jaken had lost Rin again. The stupid fool. He thought as he followed her scent. When her scent got stronger he heard her laughter.  
  
"Kagome? Are you sure Sesshomaru-sama will find me?"  
  
"Yes. He's a full dog demon. And if Inu Yasha could find me Sesshomaru could do it better."  
  
"Hey I resent that!"  
  
"Inu Yasha? Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for you wench. Now ditch the kid and lets go."  
  
"...Inu Yasha." This was said so calmly he heard Inu Yasha gulp.  
  
"No-now Kagome you don't-"  
  
"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. And for good measure sit."  
  
*Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Groan. Thump. Groan. Moan. Muffle.*  
  
"Because you don't own me. And I will not leave a kid alone. Now I'll count to five. If your not gone by five I'll S-I-T you till I brake your back again. One...Two...Three..."  
  
"How'd you do that Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Rosary beads. That necklace Inu Yasha wears is not for looks."  
  
He jumped down into the clearing.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-sama was right you did find me."  
  
"Rin." He turned to leave.  
  
"Rin-chan if you ever want to visit I'll make sure Inu Yasha gives us a day to play ok?"  
  
"Ok Kagome-sama."  
  
~^End Flashback^~  
  
And that was just the beginning. After that It started as a once every two weeks. Then once every week. Till finally he decided to join the group. He would always bring Rin. She would sit his brother till he was in to much pain to move. Then declared a rest day. While the kids would play she would sit next to him and talk. She would even draw him into a argument every now and then. Oh he loved to argue with her. With Inu Yasha she would sit him to win. But with him he found out she makes good points.  
  
"You have to wake up Kagome." Then he looked at Haruka and growled. "Why did you do that to her?"  
  
"We don't know her." Haruka stated.  
  
He looked at Raye and Lita. "And you two?"  
  
"Demon. She stopped us from ridding the world of you." Raye said in a low whisper.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am. Inu to be exact. You scared to badly."  
  
"And that's a problem?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Amy looked at her. "You might want to get her to drink something."  
  
He glared at her. She backed off. "I know what she needs. It is rest. She should wake up sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Serena asked.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome bridle style in his arms. He made sure she had a hold of the stuffed animal and started out of the arcade with her. The Sailor Scouts followed after him. He growled lightly at his them. Then he sighed. "Kagome would like to see you when she awakes. You may follow. But if you give her any negative emotions I will kill you." He stated as he walked to the hotel only a block away. He sighed as he opened the door to their room and set her on the bed.  
  
"Excuses me sir. But if your an Inu demon then what are you doing here?"  
  
"This is not our world. We were in a battle when woke up here. Then you attacked us."  
  
Serena just laughed lightly at that and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry got to go. I have lots of homework to do." She said then she left tugging her friends alone.  
  
When they got back to the arcade she looked at them. "Now what?"  
  
"How should I know?" Haruka said. "I'm not a expert on demons."  
  
Everyone turned to Rei. She sweats dropped. "Don't look at me. I say we ask Luna and Aromas."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sat the edge of the bed watching Kagome sleep. How many times had he done this? He couldn't remember.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Rin had come for a play date with Shippo again. Kagome and him where sitting under a tree. He had made a unspoken truce with her. After all she played with Rin and let her pup near them. Most humans would be in fear or begging for their life if he even looked at them. Rin was left alone in fear of angering him. But Kagome she sat his brother so many times he was right now at camp moaning in pain of his broken back. Kagome had just said "Oh stop moaning about it Inu Yasha. Think of it this way. Now you get a day off." It was said so cheerfully that he had to wonder about her. Inu Yasha just keep moaning and cussing. Even went as far as to describe how he was going to kill her. But she ignored Inu Yasha and gave him all the attention.  
  
"Shippo-chan can you do your trick again?"  
  
"Sure Rin-chan."  
  
He looked down at the miko at his side. She was smiling at the kids. They watched the kids for five minuets when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the miko asleep. She had fallen asleep on him. No one had ever done that before. He allowed a small, very small, smile to grace his lips. So much like Rin. He thought. Then she shifted. Her head ended up in his lap, her hand resting oh so innocently near her cheek as she snuggled up to him. He sighed. What could he do? They had a truce.  
  
"Sesshomaru you bastard!*crack* Ahhh! Wait till I get my *crack* Ahhh! Hands on you! *crack* Ahhh! God Damnit!"  
  
He turned his head to see his brother slowly, very slowly, crawling his way to them. He raised an eyebrow at this, then Kagome sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Just you wait till I *crack* Ahhh!"  
  
This was comical to say the least. First his women broke his back now she was snuggling up to him, his brother that he wants to kill. Now Inu Yasha was causing himself pain over nothing.  
  
*crack*"AHHH!"  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
His eyes softened as he looked down at her. True she was human, but she was much more than that. She has a youkai son, miko powers, and a too kind heart. That's why he was going to join the group. To defeat Naraku and protect Kagome.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day when Kagome woke up she saw Sesshomaru's hair.  
  
"You shall not wake her."  
  
"But if we're to talk to her she needs to be awake!"  
  
"She needs her sleep."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" He was facing her in a blink.  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok all end chappy. R&R. Ja ne 


	4. AN

Hi everyone, sry for taking so long but I just got back on track and hope to see a update soon. I'm still alive-not dead yet- and working hard. I finally got time and will update very soon.


End file.
